The Random misadventures of Organization XIII
by EvilPotatoRawr
Summary: What happens when we put crack in the Organization's cereal and mix it with math class boredom? This thing. Possible OOC, EXTREME crackfic, and pairings out of a can of spaghetti-o's.


**Hi yall! It's EvilPotato! Um, what's there to say... flips through script* oh yeah! Big thank you to Tsu-chan, the co- author of these drabbles!! just please don't blow anything up... And another thing. Possible OOC, Probably really crack-ish (note: all of these stories came from a notebook of drabbles we each wrote in math and biology) so... yeah. One more thing, before I forget!! Do the disclaimer, Sora!! *pokes him with sharp edge of claw hammer***

**Sora: EVILPOTATO OWNS NOTHING! KINGDOM HEARTS BELONGS TO SQUARE & DISNEY!! THERE, YOU PSYCHO!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!**

**EvilPotato: Yes. Now on with the story, for the five of you out there who stopped to read this... **

**X3 Hooray for Vexen Abuse!!**

* * *

"And so it is of utmost importance that... For the love of Kingdom Hearts, someone _please_ wake Number IX up," Xemnas sighed, leaning forward in his [ridiculously high] chair and motioning to the sleeping Nobody. Demyx snored quietly, feet dangling off the armrest. For the third day in a row, the Melodious Nocturne had fallen asleep in a meeting (which, if you ask me, is a better use of time).

"I'll wake him up," Axel said nonchalantly, "but make sure to cover your ears." As son as those words left his mouth, he sucked in a huge breath of air and screamed, "_**YEAR-END SALE AT GUITAR CENTER**__!!"_

Demyx shrieked and sat bolt-upright, scowling at Axel, who just waved and smiled innocently.

"Now that we have everyone's attention, _Number IX, _it is of utmost importance that-"

_**CRASH!**_

A vein popped in Xemnas' head and he dismissed the meeting before heading down to the castle's Fourth Floor East Wing. In other words, the location of the lab.

"VEXEN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" The Superior screamed at a heavy metal door. They opened a few seconds later, revealing a very guilty-looking Number IV.

"Well, sir, I-" he started to explain.

"That is the _fifth _time in a _day _that you've blown something up!" Xemnas fumed. "What are you even _doing _in there?!"

"Working with hydrochloric acid, sir."

"And what- no, how- how did you cause an _explosion_ with_ acid, _pray tell- you know what... never mind. Don't let me hear one more thing explode for the rest of today, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Xemnas stormed down the hall back towards the kitchen to get another cup of coffee (with half a mind to dump it on Vexen's head and melt him).

The kitchen was peaceful for once, and actually clean. Nothing was on fire, nobody was throwing knives at each other, and everything was well-organized.

Of course, that's what the Superior was hoping for- not necessarily how things really were. In reality, Axel had decided to microwave a fork for ten minutes, and now the poor, tortured microwave was engulfed in flame. Roxas was running in circles in a panic while Demyx decided to throw vegetable oil on the fire. Needless to say, things only got worse. The fire spread across the counter, lighting the toaster on fire as well.

"Great job, you _moron_!" Roxas screamed. "Throw water on it, dumbass!"

Demyx plucked a few strings on his sitar, causing water to dump over the fire. Thankfully, the fire went out almost instantly, but now they didn't have a microwave. Or a toaster.

If the vein in Xemnas' head had popped before, it was exploding now.

"_ALL OF YOU. TOILET DUTY FOR A MONTH," _he seethed, stomping off to his room.

Of course, the bottle of aspirin on his nightstand was empty.

* * *

**So how was that for the first little drabble? God, that's been in the notebook since the second week of school... wow. Okay then. Poor Xemnas X3 Tsu-chan loves torturing him (but torturing Vexen will always be our favorite thing to do). SO~ reviews, comments, anyone?? If you have any requests, lemme know and we'll write about it! Actually, a lot of these drabbles came from requests so yeah...**

**Tsu-chan: But let us know what you think! **

**EvilPotato: Yeah, please do. If you want Sora to live.**

**Sora: OH GOD HELP ME!!!!! DX**


End file.
